Sudice - The Fate of Two
by Roses Bride
Summary: This world revolves around two views on the same thing. In addition, it's about laughable miseries... This is where I will post the prompt of the Zarcray Week.
1. First Meetings

How pitiful, how boring this was! The last batch had barely made it through a turn for all their bravado and even the military seemed to have gotten tired of throwing missiles and bombs at him and his army.

Not that there would be a difference but they offered a distraction.

This is what he wanted didn't he? To make the world pay for his and his friends suffering, to lay waste at the world who had used him for … _entertainment_.

"Is this all you pitiful humans have to offer as a challenge?!" No answer, not even screams for help or mercy, "Then it is time we finish this spectacle!" His roar rumbled through the wasteland.

Still nothing.

' _If we have come to this…'_ He thought harnessing his power and calling dragons' power again, ready for the last act ….

That's right, if the world had nothing left to offer to its new god then he would destroy everything,

Even himself.

"You want a challenge?! I'll give you one!" A voice called ahead of him, standing tall and proud.

' _Finally… a distraction'_ He could feel his mouth twisting into a grin, his claws trembling for a new challenge…

Or at least it did until he saw his so-called opponent, a girl no older than himself – no, not himself, not anymore – her hair flowing with the gush of his wings as he landed in front of her.

Such a pitiful last sacrifice.

"You! A naïve little girl like you thinks you can challenge me who has become a god?!" He sneered but she still didn't back away.

"First, that's Ray for you!" She simple said yelling above his rumbling voice activating her duel disk.

"Ray? How fitting for the last shimmer of hope to be you, feel honored for if you give a good fight I, the Supreme King Zarc, will make sure to remember your name-" His speech was brought to a halt when he heard her laughter.

 _Her_ laughter…

' _That's right didn't you want to make people smile?...'_

That's right, that girl was mocking him! Looking at him with her head held upright! Did she not know who her new God was?

"Second, please, A King? A _God_?! Gods left this world a long time ago, we killed them when we refused to worship them…."

' _She can hear me!?'_

"You dare-" It was not just the laughter now, he felt something tugging at him, deep down, something he thought he had squashed down.

'… _I'm a monster now, that's why she can hear me…'_

"…Just as I'm about to do with you, you monster! That's all you'll ever be!"

' _Nobody ever heard me when I told them it hurt… But she…'_

"Shut it! I'll make you kneel and regret those words!" Zarc yelled, to Ray, to … _him_ , everyone to keep quiet.

"…How pitiful monster you are, I can hear you cries from here!" She yelled, her voice losing some edge and her derisive smile turning sad now.

' _Why now? Why couldn't anyone hear me before? Why couldn't you find me before?!'_

Pity, he didn't want her pity, he wanted no one's pity or tears, that's why…

"That's why you made yourself a monster? So you could laugh at the pain? So you wouldn't shed anymore tears?"

Zarc felt …he didn't knew what he felt, all he knew was that something… someone was banging at his mind now, yelling, crying, _begging_.

"…I will never forgive you!"

"…None of us had any luck did we? I could've become like you too…"

.

.

.

First meetings are funny aren't they?

Sometimes you bump into a stranger on some public place like the subway, the park, the bus or just on the street; others you are introduced to them by some other person at a party or just at friends hang out, other you met them through your job – which in their line of work it means dueling on an arena and make the other bit the dust –

Sometimes you barely pay attention to them, you say hi to them or apologize or say 'Good duel' and forget about them by the next day.

Zarc strived for the stars, he always admired them from his lonely room on the orphanage and his dreams were as big as they were far away; but it was only after a card named 'Astrograph Magician' fell into his hands that he felt like he could actually reach them.

Ray Akaba was always told by her father that she was meant for great things, and she never had reasons to doubt it, any challenge presented was always faced with a smile and a raised up fist, and if you were not ready to deal with the consequences then you weren't fit to play in the first place.

Both of them with a special gift only seen or heard off in legends, both of them lost in a world that could never understand them.

It is then only poetic that two people like them had their would be on the battlefield, with the fate of the world at stake.

.

.

.

' _All I wanted was to make people happy'_

'… _You can still do it…_

'… _Ray…'_

' _Hey you remembered! ….Nice to meet you Zarc.'_

* * *

So I wanted to give a shot to the "Out of order" narration and this was born as a result of the First Meetings Prompt, hope you enjoy it!


	2. Enemies

"I have a question."

"Oh?" Leo said feeling his eyes widen. "What could it possibly be about?" After all it had been a long time since Ray had done this: Quietly slip into his lab, sitting in a corner pretending to watch him work carefully when it reality her mind was the farthest away from this place, thinking, considering, weighing down her options, until she finally asked for his advice.

Of course sometimes she just used that corner to mop around, which one would it be this time around?

"In a …game, when you chase, they run, if you run they'll chase you… but ultimately does it ever really end?"

Oh, it seemed it was mixed up visit this time around.

Ray was not one for metaphors or indirect questions most of the time, but when she did them she was way too good at hiding the actual subject at hand, leaving Leo to figure out what game she was referring to.

"It depends, this game you mention, has two parties involved?" He asked.

"Most of the time yes, sometimes there's room for more but… yeah." She answered and lowered her head a little before fixing her eyes on his again. "I mean, things were going so well but things end right? Just like that."

"So one of the parties ran away?" He said more than asked, feeling the neck of his coat prickling at his skin, or was it the awkwardness? Leo was getting a hunch of what this game was about.

It was moments like this he regretted the lack of a maternal figure in Ray's life.

"Yes, what would you do?" Ray seemed much less nervous than he felt, for the subject at hand that is, but again she had never been one to be embarrassed about anything.

"If it were me? I wouldn't chase at all." Leo said turning around trying to find something to occupy his hands with. "I'd get tired and the other person would never give it up, so why bother?"

That's right why chase after someone who clearly wants nothing to do with you? Leo was all too familiar with that feeling, he wished Ray would understand before committing the same mistakes as him.

"I guess that makes sense but then… are you saying that you'll only be running away?" she said leaning on her seat and Leo blinked at this question, was Ray actually implying?...

"I suppose you could say that, however if both sides are running isn't the same as declaring that they will never come near you?" He said trying to not sound admonishing, but was he dealing with a late bloomer Ray feeling rebellious for the first time?

He heard her giggle, and he finally turned to face her again.

"I'm fine with that." Ray said cutting his line of thought. "Dad, don't worry I don't plan on falling in love with the enemy."

She said the last thing stiil smiling, letting him know she knew what he had been thinking of…

 _'Enemy? Chase? But that's …'_ Oh, oh! So Ray was talking about her dueling circuit! He almost felt like laughing, relieved even, because even if it had been a long time since he himself dueled, this was something he could provide insight on.

"Is this… enemy," Leo withheld a sigh, kids these days, always taking things so seriously and so dramatic too. "…Someone who keeps running away from a fight then?"

"…Sort of, well not really, he would never turn down a fight, it's something else he won't budge about." Ray was pensive again as if trying to find the right words. "...If I know he's doing wrong, should I try to stop him? Or not? You said you wouldn't but-"

"Oh! Don't mind me, I was way off topic on that one." He corrected, "If it's something it's hurting others or themselves then you should definitely do something."

"Well… you were not that off the rails, it's just that if the chased would give in to the chaser then the game would end wouldn't it?" She asked, more to herself than him it seemed since her eyes looked far away again. "What if nobody wants it to end?"

"That's… mean." He chimed in her thoughts.

"I'm aware, it's also kind of pathetic right?" Ray's attention was back on the real world and she looked at his work table. "After all, it's as you said, if I keep on chasing I will not just get tired, I'll consume myself and become empty." She said, apparently satisfied for she lifted herself from her seat and make way for the door.

She had always been far more insightful that people credited her for, even more than himself at times, he thought. Still such a morose thought for such a young girl.

"Before you go, do I know this …chased person?" He dared to ask.

"You sure do! His name is on everyone's mouth nowadays!"

 _'The emotion of the chase huh?'_ He could only hope Ray, no, both of them knew when to stop.

* * *

Just like Zarc was the focus of the first one this time is Ray's turn.

So this one is a little more straighforward than the last one, but I'm still experimenting a little bit with this one (with "double" conversations and metaphores), and with Leo as a special guest!


	3. Sacrifice

' _I had always loved the word 'fate'…'_ For him it meant that everything in this world had a reason to be, every little encounter, every single happening was part of a greater plan, even a nameless, insignificant boy like him could hope about being part of something bigger.

Of course not everything were happy moments, there were lots and lots of painful memories and hurt – he should know about that one, particularly when he awoke with the ghastly feeling of warm hands and sweet nothings that were no longer there – but that only makes the happy ones brighter and time heals everything, nothing in this world in pointless…

…Right?

.

.

.

Ever since he has memory of it, Zarc has been able to hear _their_ voices, as a child he had thought everyone could too and that people simply choose to ignore those most of the time.

Or that he thought so until the caretakers on the orphanage started to avoid him when he was alone, just because he mentioned once that _they_ liked their songs.

Heck he was not even sure who _they_ were for he could not actually see them most of the time.

Only in his dreams he got to see and play with them.

And in exchange they would tell him their secrets.

.

.

.

Finding out about dueling has been like a shining beacon onto his life, _'I knew it, I knew it!'_ After years of expecting for a sign, a clue, anything that told him he was not just a freak or worse: crazy.

 _They_ were here, with him, with everyone, just like in his dreams.

Sure people could still not talk to them but by dueling alongside them he could play it off as his gimmick.

He always knew fate would smile at him, that the cards life handed down to him would made him a _winner._

.

.

.

' _It was a mistake! An accident! Please believe me, please don't look at me like that!'_

 ***Clap***

What… then more claps, along some cheers and whistles.

Then they were chanting his name.

" _Zarc! Zarc! Zarc!"_

It was fine, everything would be fine.

.

.

.

' _It hurts! Please stop! I want to stop!'_

At first it was the monster's plight he kept hearing on his head, their cries, some of them even teared up.

He doesn't know when they started to mix up with his own.

Doesn't know if they ever were.

.

.

.

In retrospective he should have realized this before, he was _special,_ he had always been able to hear them, and they told him things – true things, not the filthy lies humans told for their entertainment's sake –and he knew now why he was put into this world, he was a chosen one.

And so he awoke one morning …realizing that he hated this world.

This world was rotten, filthy, and it had to disappear, remade into a happy world where everyone would smile!

But it had a price, it always had, Zarc would take all of that within himself and destroy it all, he always knew fate had a plan for everyone, him included.

His, _their_ sacrifice would end it all

 **§**

' _I always hated the word '_ _ **fate**_ _'…'_

After all, if everything was set up from the beginning, the gods – or whoever was up there – were incredibly unjust and cruel beings, even if Ray was aware that all things considering she had little to complain about – She had a loving father, went to school, never missed a meal, managed to build a successful career as a Pro Duelist – sometimes her mind wandered to weird places.

If someone else had made that life that she considered hers happen, then what was the point of even being born? What about people who were born in the middle of war or poverty?

Because that would mean that ever since our birth, none of us would ever amount to anything.

.

.

.

There _they_ were again.

Those… things, those …creatures, Ray didn't know what to call _them_ much less what in the world _they_ were supposed to be, but ever since she can remember – Sometimes she thinks she has vague memories of _their_ inhuman eyes looking down at her from atop her crib – she's always been able to see them, to feel when they are close by, no matter if they hide between bushes or under the bed, she always knows.

"Dad? Are monsters real?" she asked one day while having breakfast, trying all too hard not to stare at the little goblin-like creature under the table.

"Um?" He looked over from the newspaper and smiled at her. "Sure, in your imagination, anything can be real!"

Oh, that clears things up.

.

.

.

Ray's first instinct when a classmate first showed her the cards was scream, which luckily she passed as excitement rather than terror.

The second had been curiosity, after all, someone and made those cards right? Then didn't that meant that somewhere in the world someone could see them too?

The third and last one was relief, if _they_ are real even as card game, then that means Ray has nothing to be scared about, much less when she, little children, everyone can use them for their entertainment.

She even found herself encouraging her father's research, the more real the better.

Ray was in control of her life for the first time.

.

.

.

She has never been a heavy sleeper.

A soft, lullaby-like sound on her alarm was all she needed to wake up, but tonight she slept in.

No more like she _couldn't_ wake up, she's not sure what prompts that thought but there is a weight to it that make her consider it true nonetheless, her dreams had been the most vivid ones she'd had since childhood, and for the first time _they_ talked.

No, those weren't voices talking, they were beast-like growls and cries of bloodlust and she had been there, trying to make sense of them, to find and exit in among all the black and red around her, but all of them conducted to dead ends.

After a moment of sheer terror, Ray smirks, to herself, to the shadows on the corner of her room, _cowering_ from her, because _they_ know, she knows.

She did it, she defied fate.

 **§**

When their paths _finally_ crossed, they were happy.

Thoughts swirling around their heads – _'There's another one?' 'Why?'_ – Because they realized for the first time that they were not lonely in the world, there was someone else who could see the same scenery as they, hear the same melodies hidden from the rest of the world.

All the voices, the images, they could see them all.

Both could hear them calling for them: _'Save me!' 'Help!'_

They were the chosen ones, the only ones who saw the optimal path of the world, well, at least each one of them saw a part of it, if they had gotten together and joined each other's missing halves of the landscape before them, then maybe, just maybe things would have been different…

' _I was so happy to meet her..'_

' _I never felt at peace with anything until his eyes crossed with mine..'_

'… _But she refused to side with me…'_

'… _But he refused to side with me…'_

'… _ **The only person who could see the same world I did…'**_

Yes, they both felt indescribable joy, but they were also saddened, because it was at that moment that they also realized that they were never meant to be.

Sacrifices are never meant to last after all.

* * *

Following my trend of experimental pieces, here is my belated story for the prompt Sacrifice (what? better late than never ...right?) Make what you will of the narration, because even I'm not completely sure of what I was trying to do here.


	4. History

**1st Meeting, XX of January, Year 20XX**

"Uh-Oh!..." That's was the only thing Ray was able to say and for a few seconds the only thing she could see was the ceiling, all the while there were a pair of hands holding her from her back to her arms.

"Are you ok?" she knew that voice, she had heard it quite a few times in the last hour while they were engaged in s duel, one that had finished in a draw.

"Yes, thank you…um you can let go now." After all Ray would like to stand up because she was getting dizzy and his arms robbed support from her legs.

"Ah! Sorry I, was… uh… just…" Once Zarc let her go, Ray remained in spot looking at how he seemed to stammer his way from one sentence to another, all the while looking completely flustered.

What a huge difference from the outgoing, extravagant and loud persona he exhibited on stage, all confidence and strength, even now Ray was utterly conscious of the ghost feeling of his hands on her waist…

…Which touch she wouldn't mind feeling again.

"Do you have your own place?" She asked approaching him with each word until she was right on front of him, his face getting redder with each step too.

"Uh-hu.." Poor boy, he seemed to have lost the ability to speak altogether.

.

.

.

 _'Definitely nice hands'_ Ray thought as she intertwined her fingers with his own, pinning him down on his bed.

"Ray…" His breath came off on puffs and she wouldn't be surprised if his face would stay permanently red after this.

She was hardly better off, sweat running down her back, her chest, all of her body, making her hair stick to her skin now that Zarc had successfully pulled it off her pigtails, she buried her face on his shoulders trying to contain her moans, drowning on his smell.

Fighting the urge to heed his silent pleas to move faster, the mattress creaking every time he surged his hips upwards, making her sob for just how good and full it made her feel. Ray finally let's go of his hands, expecting him to turn the tables on her and find herself pinned under him, just like she planned.

Instead he uses them to pass his fingers all the way from her back to her neck, then cradling her face and kiss her.

First a peck, then he crushes his mouth against hers, now Ray can feel him everywhere.

.

.

.

In the morning she leaves, allowing herself to be a little proud of his sprawled figure on the bed, looking positively drained.

Her coat is left forgotten on the floor.

* * *

 **2nd, XX of February, Year 20XX**

"Hi" She heard him say behind her, while she gathered her stuff from the locker

"Hello." Ray spoke in a deliberate polite manner than him. It worked wonders as they light dimmed out from his eyes a tiny bit.

"…Last time…" Zarc started averting his eyes, a slight blush adorning his face. "…was fun right?" The blush had now spreaded below his neck.

 _'Yes'_ she wanted to say, feeling her body temperature risen at the memories, feeling her mouth dry all of the sudden. "I suppose." Ray said crossing her arms, intent on appearing disinterested.

Bad move, because now his attention was drawn to her chest all none too subtly – not a surprise seeing as it was hardly his specialty – and she felt a shiver running through her body, she pressed her thighs together hoping he didn't notice.

"…Anyway," he said coughing and looking to the side. "You left your coat over my place and I thought-"

"Yes."

.

.

.

His couch is much more comfortable than it appears, which she's thankful for because this time they didn't make it to his room, let alone the bed.

'Two weeks, two whole weeks' she thinks before he finally unclasps her bra and latches his mouth to her breast, leaving her mind blank to anything but the pleasure of finally feel him all over her again.

Before long she's writhing under him, unable to do much more than cling to him with nails and teeth, receiving each of his thrusts as deeply as she can, his groans more akin to growls next to her ear along with the slap of their skin feels… so indecent.

But it does nothing but rush her to her peak.

This time it's quick, flashing, and so intense that after being briefly blinded, it leaves her feeling warm and buzzing, and her skin feels so sensitive that even his arm looped around her but not quite holding her against him feels vaguely stimulating

"...That was crazy." He said releasing a chuckle.

"..." How he recovered the ability to speak so soon is beyond her, so she only nods in agreement.

"…I want to do it again."

* * *

 **6th Meeting, 1 week after.**

"How come we never do this at your place?" he asks her one day after their usual …activities.

"I live with my Dad, unless you want to feel adventurous I don't recommending It." she says, pondering on whether or not to get up from bed.

She feels the bed shift as he turn to face in her direction, but she refuses to do the same, willing herself to freeze on spot.

"…Liar."

Ray continues to lay on her back even as she sees him rise and get dress, never looking back and the door slamming on his way out.

She's not sure if the sinking feeling on her stomach is due to him not pressing the subject – As she thought he would – or to herself for not calling after him.

.

.

.

That night she finally takes her coat back with her.

* * *

 **7th Meeting, XX of April, Year 20XX**

"Nice coat, is it new?" she hears him say as he invites himself to seat across her on her table, Ray had only planned to have her usual: a coffee and a pastry.

This was not in her plans at all.

"It's not new, the other one was a winter coat, It's already spring." Ray would most definitively not deign herself to look back at him.

"Hmph, so I guess you no longer need a _body_ to warm up your bed either." He said and she could feel his eyes boring into her, he was probing her…

"I beg to digress, you were never in _my_ bed." …And Ray would not give him the satisfaction, apparently she succeeded as she felt the table tumble when he grabbed it, holding onto his temper.

Ray watched around to see if any of the employees had caught on the…conversation, she wouldn't like it at all to be banned from her favorite café.

"…You don't look like someone who does …random things." Zarc said releasing his grip from the table and leaning over, quite obviously not intent on leaving any time soon.

"I don't."

"Could have fooled me"

"What did you expect? For me to come to you swooning, ready to be swept into your arms?"

"Now you're just being mean."

"And you're being petty."

There was a deafening silence after that as they stared at each other, waiting, hoping for the other to back down and …

"...whatever you could have at least said something." Zarc said holding his hands up in the air as if in defeat finally getting up from his seat.

Ray watched carefully as his whole adopted a slouched air, as if someone had punched him in the gut, his hands hidden on his pockets and when he passed next to her his arm brushed against her hair.

He stopped along with her heartbeat and her breath "Guess you're right I did hope you'd tell me you liked me, that you had feelings for me, but silly me for expecting to catch the Speeding Diva right?"

Ray was left alone after that.

"…This is all your fault." She muttered, to him or herself? For once she wasn't entirely sure of something.

* * *

 **8th Meeting** **, XX of May, Year 20XX (actually the 16th if we count the times bumping into each other and walking away.)**

"You know, my name is on the door because this is private." He said without turning over. She knew that, what was unexpected was finding him in the middle of changing from his dueling clothes but this was perfect actually.

"Hey! Didn't you heard… me…? Ra-" She didn't give him time to finish as she closed the distance between them and kissed him, she felt their teeth knock together but she was unrelenting.

When she felt his mouth opening up to her, and his hands grabbing on her hips she felt relieved, and she allowed the pleasure to take over again.

For once things would go exactly like she planned them.

.

.

.

If someone were to walk on them at this moment, Ray is not sure she would care in the slightest.

Another moan escapes her when she feels him lapping at her again, then sucking at her nub, as the spam passed over all of her, never, never before had she felt like this, no one had ever …gone down on her, thus she had no idea what to expect when he told her he wanted her to feel 'good'.

Calling this good felt like a gross insult, she had long since given up on keeping quiet and her hands laid useless above her, gripping on the couch tightly every time another rush makes her writhe.

Zarc in kneeled between her legs, his whole attention focused on the current 'task' – using the word freely because in this position she can see just how …focused he is – even with the glazed look on his eyes, he was just so intent into this, into her.

Ray had no idea what to do about this, he was loving a new part of her in more ways than one, a part of her that she didn't knew it existed, was new to love and thus had no walls to defend from his onslaught.

At some point he grabs roughly at her hips and using his mouth, tongue and fingers on tandem Ray knows no more except for the nerves of her body's nerves coiling into each other and releasing over and over.

If she felt boneless before, she feels like a puddle afterwards.

But she's still aware of her and her surroundings even as she tries to focus and calm her sobs into a normal breathing, she feels Zarc's hand removing her arms from her eyes – When had she done that? – looking slightly concerned, but still flushed.

Still wanting and taut.

"Should I stop?" He asked and even now as utterly _good_ she felt, she was still feeling her body making teeny tiny jerk up motions, craving for more.

"No, don't stop, don't _ever_ stop."

.

.

.

 _(Uh? Ray I think you left this at my place.)_

 _(…Uh thanks…)_

 _(What's up with that little notebook anyway? You're always carrying it with you.)_

 _(It's ….nothing)_

* * *

...So everyone is squishing smut into the Zarcray prompts, so I told myself "Why not?"

Also I'm gonna try to make the rest of the prompts during the weekend (long weekend here in Mexico!) but If I don't finish I'll probably leave it to rest ^^'


	5. Role Reversal

**_"For everyone's enjoyment I shall perform my greatest act of entertainment!"_**

 _Everyone cheered at these words, grabbing onto their seats eager to see whet the greatest entertainer of all times had prepared for them, there was a silence that was slowly consumed by the sweetest melody ever heard, one meant for everyone to dream._

 _And never wake up._

 ** _"…Sweet dreams everyone…"_**

 _On that day, the moon was bathed in crimson red._

.

.

.

"Thank you, we don't what we'd without your dragons."

That's what every officer, agent or soldier said every time he came to one of the shelters with a new batch of rescues, this it had been the turn of Clear Wing, his shining presence was the easiest one to spot from the distance for long enough so no one would open fire against them.

Not to mention that seeing as he was the fastest of the four, this time they had been so close to fall into the clasps of the Sirens and he was the only one able to outfly them.

"I only do what I can," Which wasn't much all things considering, everywhere he went there were either barren wastelands, frozen tundra, fields made of thorns hiding god's know what kind of angry monsters and beasts.

The only constant was the unmoving, eerie and _bloody_ moon of Ray.

.

.

.

 _'Are you sure about this?'_

"For the last time Odd-Eyes, yes I am!" He yelled back at him, "You've heard _her_ right?" He asked one last time before he could protest one more time, while he continued to manipulate what was left of the city lights.

The ones not consumed by those nasty vines.

"If this doesn't call her minions attention, then nothing will." He muttered. "Which reminds me, once I'm gone you're all gonna have to hide or else you'll fall into her grasp too."

And then nothing would stop her anymore, not even him.

 _'…We want to help you, what are you going to all own your own anyway? No cards and no power of your own.'_

Ugh, that was Dark Rebellion being all rational and sensible as usual, but those normally valuable assets did not help him now.

"Well if you the All Mighty Heavenly Dragons become her servants too then what chances do any of the other monsters have? And what about people? Do you really want them to lose hope?"

That's right his life, at large was nothing but a number among the many already lost, if he was done for, he may as well set the Dragons free anyway, they would surely find a new master in due time.

A long wail was heard in the distance before Clear Wing emitted an attempted complain to understand the full situation.

 _'…Distort the space…'_

 _'…Freeze the sun…'_

Despite their bravado, he could feel all four dragons tremble in fear at the words – he himself was fighting the urge of running away – And when he saw them fly away into the eternal night, he felt relief.

 _'With hatred and power I'll tear you apart'_

 _'Tremble in fear...'_

 _'This is the love song of the end the world'_

Probably for the last time of his life.

 _'I swore to watch this world burn'_

 _'I'll shatter all the pieces of my memories'_

 _'Even that gentle smile that drives me mad'_

 _'I'll forfeit it for the song to destroy the world'_

And there they were, flying above him with their beautiful scales and terrible fangs, a sharp contrast with the enchanting voice they emitted.

 _Her_ voice.

.

.

.

 _'Uh, I'm… alive?'_

"Of course you are, contrary to what you believe, _I don't kill_ …" At this point Zarc had heard her voice enough times to recognize it on the spot but he could not see Ray anywhere, he had not seen her since her Awakening.

He was… uh, somewhere in the middle of one of her wastelands, he got up from a bedrest made of branches… freaky, and tried to find _her_.

His sight was directed to a tree, or at least it seemed modeled after a tree; it's trunk and branches where a color purple not seen anywhere on the world, it had no visible leaves but it had a type of glowing fruit of a pale lilac and blue colors, thousands of them really.

 _'...A requiem of darkness...'_

 _'...It spins and dances...'_

Oh right, It was so freaking enormous that it seemed to reach the sky.

"…Isn't lovely?" She talked again, where was she damn it?!

"RAY! Show yourself damn it!"

"… You wound me, don't you recognize me anymore?" This time the voice was echoed and something on the air changed like a pulse, the voice, and the voice was coming from everywhere around him…

...No, it came from that wretched tree, purple and blue... her colors. He felt the blood drain from his face at the realization.

As is responding to his yells he felt movement under him, and the surface of the truck opened, bleeding a black substance before a white hand came out from it.

 _'Everything that pulses and beats'_

 _'Everything that is alive'_

It soon was joined by a Ray's entire self,

"Miss me Zarc?"

Yes, he did, but he missed the real Ray, not this... mockery, a wooden imitation of the actual girl he knew, with each step it took towards him he couldn't help but notice that the pale skin was cracked and had some visible black veins in some parts, her hair was no longer red, but a dull pinkish color as if someone had drained the life out of it, ironically her eyes glowed and her lips where a crimson red color.

 _'Nothingness is the only peaceful paradise'_

 _'What can I do but believe in that?'_

The color of blood.

"...What is this place?"

"This is my haven, made of my own flesh and blood, this is where Paradise will begin, where people will awake in their new life." She sounded so damn proud of it and at the mention of 'Paradise' she raised her arms and the 'fruits' glowed in response to the gesture.

Zarc realized then what the 'fruits' actually were, what they held inside.

He fought the urge to vomit then and there.

"I told you, I have killed no one."

 _'I'll expose and praise the foundation of all creation'_

 _'With my melody hallowed in zero'_

.

.

.

* * *

So... this was something I thought up by thinking that if Ray had been the one to "Awaken" and try to destroy the world, then she would have to be different from Zarc, both in powers and methods.

So i basically took the concept of Tree of Life and ran with it :P


End file.
